Marvel VS BU 1: Fate Of The Banger Universe
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is the story of the first Marvel VS BU.  It's stars a lot of the Marvel heroes and villains plus Strider.  Miles923' assist me for Marvel VS Capcom 3 and ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 is in here as well.
1. Max Recruited by Risker

Well, Now it's time to start the new series called Marvel VS BU and you see the group up there. They are Max, his dog Amay, and A guy cosplaying Doctor Doom from The Online Warrior. These three will be stars in this series as they will be the players of the characters and they will also be doing some 'assist me' for Marvel VS BU.

Max, Amay, and Doctor Doom Cosplayer © **Miles923**** on Youtube. Risker © Banger-Universe-Devs. **

**Background song is Zero's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3. Now on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel VS BU Part 1: Max Recruited by Risker<strong>

**At the home of Max, Doctor Doom and Max are playing Marvel VS Capcom 3. Suddenly behind them, something explodes in. **

**Max says "What was that?" **

**Doctor Doom says "I don't know. Hey there something in the hallway." **

**Max and Doctor Doom walk over to the hallway and a little folded piece sits there. **

**Max says "What is going on here?" **

**Max picks up the paper and says "It's a letter from someone in 'The Banger Universe'?" **

**Max opens it up and it reads "Dear Maxmillian and Doctor Doom, **

**This is Risker the Cross-breed hero of the Banger Universe. I send you this message as a Call for Assistance. We need your help dealing with an old enemy of yours. You get a free fighting game from tAll3Shyguy Skull Land out of helping us. Please just check yes or no. **

**Signed, Risker" Under the Signed Risker is a check mark box next to yes and a check mark box next to no. **

**Max says "Sure why not?" **

**Doctor Doom says "Why not? Because It might kill us?" **

**"Somehow I doubt that..." Max says and then checks the box next to yes. **

**Suddenly another explosion happens. **

**Doctor Doom says "Another Explosion?" **

**Suddenly in Max's hands, A Xbox-360 game called Marvel VS BU and a note that says "Put this in the Xbox-360." appears. **

**Max says "I guess I have to play immediately." **

**Max puts the game in the XBox-360 and starts it up. **

**Suddenly the intro begins. **

**Max says "Is that Zero?" **

**In the game, Z-Omega says "I, Z-Omega, shall rule this universe with Help from the Marvel Universe." **

**Max says "Uh, Z-Omega?" **

**All of a sudden in the game, The chosen ones appear and Sting says "You will not unleash the Marvel Universe Villains in this universe." **

**The chosen ones start to approach him. The thing is They get caught in a something that traps them in place.**

**Doctor Doom outside **the game says "What is going on?"

Max outside the game says "I do not know."

In the Game, Z-Omega says "Oh, you guys are so predictable. I predicted you would come so I laid down that trap. Hmm... It seems the Marvel Universe Villains remember Miles923, especially Doctor Doom. I will just have to erase all of their memories."

Sting says "Stop right there."

The Marvel Universe Villains appear and so Does Galactus.

Max outside the game says "So that's the villain we have faced before."

Doctor Doom in the game says "Where are we?"

Z-Omega says "Hello, You are in the banger universe. Galactus, there are tons of planets in this universe with life and We villains who become heralds will let you eat them in exchange for not getting eaten."

Galactus says "I see. But who are you?"

Z-Omega says "Oh, Pardon my manners. I am Z-Omega. I am the body of the Zero who defeated you in Marvel VS Capcom 3."

Max outside the Game says "So it follows the events of Zero's Ending in Marvel VS Capcom 3. Interesting."

The intro ends. And then another message from Risker appears on the screen.

The Message says "As you can see, Max and Doctor Doom, We need your assistance in rescuing our universe from Galactus and the Rest of the Marvel Villains. They are all being tricked to work for Galactus and don't have their memories. We will also require you to do some 'Assist Me's of the characters. You will be paid by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land for doing the 'Assist Me's of this game. We want you to show the story mode as well since that is how you unlock the characters and how you can help us. The first part of story mode has you renewing Doctor Doom's Memories." .

Then the title screen appears and shouts "Marvel VS BU: Fate of the Banger Universe!"

Doctor Doom says "The first part of story mode is about me."

Max says "And getting paid for doing the 'Assist Me's? I am in heaven. Alright my viewers, so as they said, next time we will begin story mode."

TBC...


	2. Story Battles 1

Welcome back to Marvel VS BU. This is the first story battles of Marvel VS BU: Fate of the Banger Universe. As you can see, We will be facing M.O.D.O.K and some Herald Joes as X-23, Strider, and Ghost Rider. These 3 will be the team that gets Doctor Doom his memories back.

Strider © Capcom. X-23, Ghost Rider, and M.O.D.O.K © Marvel Comics. The Herald Joes © tAll3Shyguy.

Background song is M.O.D.O.K.'s Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Marvel VS BU Part 2: Story Battles 1<p>

We arrive back at Max's house as he begins another video.

Max says "Welcome back to The Online Warrior plays Marvel VS BU story and 'Assist Me's. We will be doing the first battles in story mode now. This is a blind run so I don't know who we are playing as but we know the First story Chapter is Restoring Doctor Doom's Memories."

Doctor Doom says "I got my memories wiped in the game by Z-Omega, the hero who defeated Galactus in Marvel VS Capcom 3 for this game."

Max says "Yeah, he has turned evil by the wily virus and plans on using Galactus to conquer the Banger Universe. So let's begin."

On the screen, Max selects Story mode. This Title says "Chapter 1: Restoring Doctor Doom's Memories".

The game says "Characters are X-23, Strider, and Ghost Rider."

Max says "Well we are playing 3 characters who are in Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3. So I bet I know how to play them."

Battle 1: 1st Herald Joes

Max says "Well these guys look like Megaman X versions of the Joe Robots from Classic series in Herald colors. We will be facing them first."

Max uses his arcade stick to beat the 3 herald joes.

Battle 2: 2nd Herald Joes

Max says "Well these guys must be the generic enemies of the game."

Doctor Doom says "Yeah so we got to be careful."

Max defeats the Herald Joes.

Battle 3: 3 Nazo look-alike Heralds

Max says "This must be Nazo look-alike heralds. They are stronger generic enemies.":

Doctor Doom says "Isn't Nazo a powerful villain of the Sonic fan-base?"

Max says "Yes he is."

Max defeats the 3 Nazo Look-alike Heralds.

Final battle of this chapter: M.O.D.O.K. and 2 Herald Joes

Max says "Now we have M.O.D.O.K. and 2 Herald Joes."

Doctor Doom says "M.O.D.O.K is high tier in Marvel 3 so we need to be careful."

Max says "Yes you are right."

In the game, M.O.D.O.K. says "You will not defeat Galactus as he will be the ruler of this universe."

X-23 says "You will not get in our way of defeating Galactus."

Strider says "I just realized something, X-23."

X-23 says "What is it, Strider?"

Strider says "I think the Marvel Villains have forgotten their memories. Otherwise they wouldn't be working for Galactus because the heralds were just herald versions of the characters in the threat to Marvel earth and Capcom Earth."

X-23 says "So that's why the real Doctor Doom is on Galactus' Side in this conflict. we got to get his Memories of Max back."

Outside the game, Max says "Memories of Max? You mean Doctor Doom has the Memories of the Online Warrior seasons."

Doctor Doom says "We need to restore my memories then because Strider's right. I would never work for Galactus as a non-copy."

Inside the Game, M.O.D.O.K and the 2 Herald Joes try their hardest to defeat the good team. Max controls the good team to prevail against M.O.D.O.K. and the 2 Herald Joes.

Outside the game, Max pauses the game and says "Well we can't continue this any further in this video. We will be back later with More The Online Warrior plays Marvel VS BU Story and 'Assist Me's."

TBC...


	3. Story Battles 2

Alright so now we are on Story battles 2 of Marvel vs BU. This one includes Phalanx and the Herald Arremers. This is the first battle with Phalanx in it.

Max, Amay, and Doctor Doom Cosplayer © Miles93 on Youtube. X-23 and Ghost Rider © Marvel Comics. Striders, Phalanx and Arremers © Capcom. Herald Arremers © Banger-Universe-Devs.

Background song is Challenge of Devils from Demon's Crest. Now on with the Story.

* * *

><p>Marvel VS BU Part 3: Story Battles 2<p>

Max says "Well we are continuing story mode today. I am doing this for Risker and do not know if I am going to be playing X-23, Strider, and Ghost Rider again but here I go."

Doctor Doom says "I hope I come in soon."

Max says "This chapter is suppose to restore your memories so we better get on it."

In the Game, we see X-23, Strider Hiryu, and Ghost Rider approach the forest of Illusion. Another Mario planet location... Well now we also see the forest is infested with Some kind of Silver Arremers. They look like Firebrand.

X-23 says "So the Heralds have reached into minions as well."

Strider says "We got to get through this forest and find Doctor Doom."

Ghost Rider says "I think we are going to have to deal with the Herald Arremers as these things are called."

X-23 says "Good plan. Let's do it."

Battle 1:

Outside the Game, Max says "So 3 Herald Arremers are our first battle."

Doctor Doom Outside the Game says "I am thinking they have moves like firebrand. I also think Herald Arremers are what we are going to dealing with this part of the Chapter."

Inside the game, X-23 under the control of Max unleashes her claws on the Herald Arremers.

Battle 2:

3 Herald Arremers appear once again.

Doctor Doom Outside the Game says "So far I am right."

Inside the Game, Strider under the control of Max uses his Legion attack after gaining some meter to destroy the Herald Arremers.

Battle 3:

3 Herald Arremers appear once again.

Doctor Doom Outside the Game says "Now I know we must be right."

Inside the Game, Ghost Rider under the control of Max uses his chain whip to destroy the Herald Arremers.

At the end of the battle, it zooms to the tops of the trees and we see Doctor Doom.

Doctor Doom inside the Game says "I recognize that ninja from somewhere but I don't know where."

Doctor Doom inside the game then continues his flight away from the Forest.

Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "Well that's the first insert with me."

Final Battle:

2 Herald Arremers appears and Phalanx appears.

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Well there is the boss of the Herald Arremers. So I was right for this part."

Max outside the game says "That you were."

Phalanx in the game says "Well you must be some of those enemies Z-Omega was talking about."

X-23 in the game says "Yes that's us, and we will defeat you for controlling Doctor Doom."

Phalanx in the game says "I am as much of a victim to the control of Z-Omega as Doctor Doom is. You see, I listen to him because he promised me rule over the ghost and goblins planet."

Strider in the game says "So that's why you're here."

Ghost Rider in the game says "You will pay for this treachery."

Phalanx in the game says "Well then Let's begin the battle."

A Herald Arremer is the first fighter on the villain side. On the hero side, it's X-23 controlled by Max. X-23 strikes the Herald Arremer down with her claws. Next up is Another Herald Arremer and Max switches to Strider there. He strikes him with his many slashes to take the herald Arremer down but Phalanx' assist appear and made it rain fire on Strider.

Max outside the game says "A rain of fire? Good Assist."

Strider goes down and X-23 comes back out and finishes off the Herald Arremer. Phalanx comes up and does a few attacks to take down X-23. Ghost Rider comes into the field and uses his Penance Stare on Phalanx. This defeats Phalanx.

Ghost rider in the game says "Doctor Doom will be reminded of his times with Max."

Strider and X-23 get up and Phalanx orders his Herald Arremers to retreat.

Ghost Rider in the game says "Well this is going to be a issue. It seems the other villains of this universe are also victims."

X-23 in the game says "Well we got to find Doctor Doom and get his memories back."

The group then heads out of the Forest of Illusion.

The screen says "Part 2 of Chapter 1 Complete."

Doctor Doom outside the Game says "Well this is going to be a long story with all of these parts."

Max outside the Game says "Let's go look at the versus menu."

They go look at it and see doctor doom is a locked character.

Max outside the Game says "It looks like chapter 1 unlocks you Doctor Doom."

"Well that is interesting..." Doctor Doom outside the game says.

Max outside the Game says "Well we will be ending the video here today. See ya later."

TBC...


	4. Story Battles 3

Well now it's time for the next part of Marvel VS BU. this part is the final part before the Doctor Doom battle and Doctor Doom is going to be increased in size by a Magikoopa. The Magikoopa works for Seroopa who works for Z-Omega and against Bowser. She after this will have to beg for his forgiveness. We continue playing as the same people and face some more Nazo Look-Alike Heralds.

Max, Amay, X-23 Cosplayer and Doctor Doom Cosplayer © **Miles923**** on Youtube. X-23, Ghost Rider, and Super Skrull © Marvel Comics. Strider © Capcom. Nazo Look-Alike Heralds © Banger-Universe-Devs. **

**Background song is Super Skrull's Theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3. Now on with the story. **

**HR  
>Marvel VS BU Part 4: Story Battles 3<strong>

**We approach The house of the online warrior again to see Doctor Doom talking on the phone with someone inside. **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "Alright, I know I was a little rude but You just got to help out Max by coming here to do a Marvel VS BU 'Assist Me' for you, X-23." **

**X-23 Outside The Game on the other side of the phone says "You mean you want to do an assist me so that you can get rid of having it be so embarrassing soon." **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "Well yeah that's what I want but I can't stop thinking that we let off this relationship as non-friends."**

**X-23 Outside The Game on the other side of the phone says "Well so you want to become friends now that you are my enemy in Marvel VS BU. Keep your friends close and enemies closer, right?" **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "You obviously didn't play the first chapter of the story mode. It shows you that we villains of the Marvel Universe don't have our memories... And you, working with Strider and Ghost Rider, are trying to get them back in that chapter." **

**X-23 Outside The Game on the other side of the phone says "Prove it." **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "Alright then. Go to Max's Youtube channel and look at videos 2 and 3 of Marvel VS BU. You will see the story there." **

**X-23 Outside The Game on the other side of the phone says "I will but I won't respond back until Max finishes chapter 1." She then hangs up the phone on her side. **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game hangs up the phone and says "I am just trying to become friends with her and she sends it right back at me." **

**Max Outside The Game says "Who were you talking to on the phone for so long, Doom?" **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "I was speaking to X-23 to try to get her to come over to do an assist me for her in this game. She wants Proof that I don't have my memories and won't accept the proof until chapter 1 is complete." **

**Max Outside The Game says "You want that money we get from tAll3Shyguy Skull Land by doing 'Assist Me's to pay me back the money you owe me, right?"**

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "That and I want to become friends with X-23. She will be my friend just like Strider." **

**Max Outside The Game says "Alright then. Let's do part 3 of chapter 1 then." **

**Doctor Doom Outside The Game says "Alright." **

**They get their Arcade sticks and enter the game. **

**In the Game, we see the same group from last part now being led Ghost Rider heading toward Mushroom Castle. The screen shows the sky and Doctor Doom heading in that direction. **

**Outside the Game, Doctor Doom says "It seems my mission involves capturing the Mushroom Kingdom for Galactus." **

**Max Outside the Game says "Good insight." **

**Strider Inside The Game says "We got to stop Doctor Doom from Capturing the Mushroom Kingdom for Galactus. He wouldn't want Galactus to control any planet. He cares about them." **

**X-23 Inside The Game says "Tells you what you know of Doctor Doom. He is a villain in the Marvel Universe so he would want to stop Galactus just so he can conquer it himself." **

**Max Outside the Game says "Wow she remembers your little fight over the phone just now." **

**Ghost Rider Inside the Game says "Doctor Doom doesn't regret anything he does. He wouldn't do something unless he is bored with the current standings. He conquered the Earth and then let it go when he was bored of being the ruler of it twice." **

**X-23 Inside the Game says "Wow, I didn't know that. I guess he can't be all bad then." **

**Strider Inside the Game says "He does things for fun of it, not for getting power. After what happened with his body, he was mad at first. Then he began to like it once he got Latveria under his control. He wanted to do things for fun and not be bossed around by anyone. Which is why he is a villain." **

**X-23 Inside the Game says "Oh, so that's why he is the way he is." **

Battle 1: Nazo Look-Alike Heralds 1

**Suddenly 3 Nazo Look-Alike Heralds appear in front of them. **

**Super Skrull Inside the Game appears above The group and says "You won't get in our way any longer." **

**Super Skrull then flies away. The group of Nazo Look-Alike Heralds then start to fight. **

**Ghost Rider controlled by Max hits the Nazo Look-Alike Heralds and defeats them. **

**X-23 Inside The Game says **"We got to get through these guys."

Strider Inside the Game says "Yeah, but what if they have laid a trap for us if we continue fighting? We need some kind of back-up."

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi appear.

Mario says "We'll a-help."

Strider says "Alright then. We go ahead and defeat them. When you find the trap, destroy it."

Battle 2: Nazo Look-Alike Heralds 2

The Nazo Look-Alike Heralds look pretty confident that they'll succeed.

X-23 under Max's control destroys the Heralds with her claws and finishes them off with her Weapon X prime.

Battle 3: Nazo Look-Alike Heralds 3

Doctor Doom outside the game says "There are a lot of those Nazo Look-Alike Heralds."

Max outside the game says "No kidding."

Another group of Herald Arremer attack and this time Strider, under the control of max and with assists from Ghost Rider and X-23, takes them down.

Final Battle: Super Skrull and Nazo Look-Alike Trap that is down to Two

Super Skrull says "This is as far as you go. Come out Nazo Heralds."

Only 2 come out.

Super Skrull says "What happened to the others?"

Team Mario say "We are what a-happened."

They continued down the road, battling every other Galactus Minion they can find.

Super Skrull says "Well this is going to be the trap "

A Nazo Look-Alike Herald takes the lead and Ghost Rider takes the other lead. Ghost rider uses his chain to take it down but is injured enough to have the Next Nazo Look-Alike Herald take him down. Then X-23 comes out and she under the control of max unleashes living hell on the Nazo Look-Alike Herald but not before he called for Super Skrull' Assist for this fight Stone Smite. Then Super Skrull comes out and takes down X-23. Strider then comes out and uses his Ragnarok level 3 on Super Skrull after a basic bread-and-butter combo, defeating Super Skrull.

Strider says "It seems we get to press on and try to restore Doom's Memories. I bet your memories are needing restored too but I can't help there."

X-23 and Ghost Rider get up and follow Strider toward the castle.

The Screen says "Part 3 of Chapter 1 complete."

Max says "Well that part was completed and, in it, we see Strider's and Ghost Rider's Opinion on Doctor Doom. Also, we see that X-23 and Doctor Doom aren't getting along that well."

Doctor Doom says "Max, I volunteer myself to be the first 'Assist Me' of Marvel VS BU."

Max says "Well then after we unlock you, we will do that."

Doctor Doom says "Cool."

TBC...


	5. Story Battles 4

Alright so Marvel VS BU continues yet again. This time, we will continue it as usual with Max's house and showing some other concepts.

Max, Amay, X-23 Cosplayer (Shown at her home) and Doctor Doom Cosplayer © Miles923 on Youtube. X-23, Ghost Rider, and Doctor Doom © Marvel Comics. Strider © Capcom. Magikoopa © Nintendo. Seroopa © tAll3Shyguy.

Background song is Doom's Theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Marvel VS BU Part 5: Story Battles 4<p>

Max outside the game says "Welcome back everybody to Marvel VS BU Story mode and 'Assist Me's starring Doctor Doom, Myself and Amay. This is brought to you by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land who has a note sent to us from Risker, The Crossbred Hero Of The Banger Universe. He has asked us to do the Story mode on video and 'Assist Me's for all of the characters which after an Assist Me is done, I get paid for it. So if you watching X-23, we are doing the final part of Chapter 1, Part 4."

Doctor Doom Outside the Game says "We also get to see another of the Banger Universe Servants of Galactus in this."

Max outside the Game says "You think so, Doom?"

Doctor Doom Outside the Game says "I think very much so. I think we are going to run into the Mighty Seroopa but not fight her."

Max outside the Game says "Alright then Let's start the part."

In the Game, The group from last part heads inside the Mushroom Kingdom Castle.

Strider Inside the Game says "Alright we are inside the castle."

Ghost Rider Inside the Game says "Look up there."

Strider Inside the Game and X-23 Inside the Game look up and see Peach inside the game is in a cage in her own castle.

Strider inside the Game says "Doctor Doom must have ordered to put Peach in that."

X-23 inside the Game points at a green armored Koopatrol and says "What is that?"

The Green Armored Koopatrol inside the Game turns around and says "I am that. I am Seroopa. I used to work for Bowser. For right now through, I work for Galactus and I am the one watching over this little operation."

Strider inside the Game says "I thought we were going to fight Doctor Doom."

Doctor Doom inside the Game says "Seroopa, Galactus only wanted you to check on the operation. You can leave now and let me handle this."

Seroopa Inside the Game says "True but that doesn't mean I can't give you a boost." The Female Koopatrol calls for A Magikoopa and says to him "Make Doctor Doom increase in size."

The Magikoopa waves his wand and make the Doctor Doom inside the Game increase his size to 5 times it's usual. Seroopa inside the game then jumps over to a window and gets on a spaceship to her next destination.

Strider inside the game says "Objective Confirmed. Beginning Mission."

Doctor Doom inside the game says "Death shall be your reward."

The match starts and Strider controlled by Max approaches Doctor Doom in the game. Doctor Doom inside the game sends a Light punch at Strider Controlled by Max and Strider Controlled by Max dodges. Strider Controlled by Max then does a light punch, then a medium, then a special, into a air combo. Doctor Doom inside the game gets hit and then gets up.

Strider inside the game says "Doctor Doom you got to remember the times we had together in Marvel 2 and Marvel 3. We were good friends."

Doctor Doom inside the game says "Then Why are you fighting me now?"

Strider inside the game says "Because I am trying to restore your memories."

Doctor Doom inside the game then gets up in the air and does a foot dive combined with a light, then a medium, then a heavy, then a special, to an aerial combo. Strider inside the game gets hit and goes down to this.

X-23 inside the game comes out and says "Don't you remember when we met, Doctor Doom? You fell in love with me and, after I learned that you defeated Wesker, I fell in love with you."

Doctor Doom inside the game says "Like I would ever fall in love with..." His memories of Strider and X-23 start to return to him. He then says "I remember these memories but they can't be true. I am a villain."

X-23 inside the game says "You are only a villain because you don't want to listen to anyone else's rules. That makes sense since you took over Latveria."

Doctor Doom inside the game says "What?"

X-23 inside the game then starts a combo of her own on Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom inside the game then does a combo on her and she switches to Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider inside the game comes out and says "When I met you, I thought you were all bad. The thing is My Penance Stare showed that you regret nothing that you do. You are hailed by the People of Latveria and they like you so much that they let you name all of the cities with your name Doom in it."

Doctor Doom inside the game starts to remember Latveria and his conquering of it. He says "Why did I even meet X-23 and you?"

Ghost Rider inside the game hits Doctor Doom inside the game with his chain, Does a basic Bread and Butter, then does Hellfire Maelstrom Hyper Combo and says "You met us through Max from The Online Warrior."

Doctor Doom inside the game remembers the first 5 videos of the Assist me of Marvel VS Capcom 3, The Non-ultimate one. He remembers the videos of his tutorial and Wesker's tutorial and He remembers defeating Wesker in the Online Warrior in a battle. He then says "Was it after I beat Wesker that i ran into X-23?"

Ghost Rider inside the game then gets hit by a combo from Doctor Doom inside the game. After the combo, Ghost Rider inside the game calls X-23's assist of Ankle Slice and this hit Doctor Doom inside the game. Doctor Doom inside the game then hits Ghost rider inside the game with a basic bread and butter combo, then hits Ghost Rider inside the game with Sphere Flame Hyper Combo, then goes X-Factor and does another Sphere Flame Hyper Combo which sends Ghost Rider inside the game down.

X-23 inside the game comes out and says "Yes, Doom. After you beat Wesker, You ran into me after I asked Max to train me while for my mission of looking for Wesker."

Doctor Doom inside the game then remembers X-23 in the Online Warrior looking for Wesker in the Online Warrior and him falling in love with her and her not accepting after something. he says "Why didn't you accept me Through?"

X-23 inside the game says "I didn't accept you because of what your face looked like. It was all messed up and I could handle looking at you so I told you it wouldn't work."

X-23 inside the game then starts up her Silent Kill move and Doctor Doom can't find her anymore. X-23 inside the game does a basic combo and then uses the Special attack in close range of him, knocking him out.

Doctor Doom inside the game remembers what she said plus everything else ad says "Failure is infinite Doom."

X-23 says "I am glad you are back to normal, Doctor Doom. We really do have to become friends."

Doctor Doom inside the game shrinks back to Normal size and says "I no longer side with Galactus or Z-Omega."

He then shots a finger laser at the cage and frees Peach.

A image of Galactus inside the game appears on the roof and says "You have won this round but you won't win next one."

Ghost rider inside the game says "We will see about that."

Doctor Doom inside the game then says "I would like to help you guys protect the Banger Universe in any way I can."

X-23 inside the Game says "Alright then."

The Screen says "Chapter 1 complete. You have unlocked Doctor Doom."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Wow, so now we have Doctor Doom in our Game. I wonder who else we unlock through this story mode."

Max outside the game says "I guess we'll find out after we do more of the story mode."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "I guess we will."

Max outside the game says "Well see next time on Marvel VS BU Story and 'Assist Me's with an Assist me of Doctor Doom."

TBC...


	6. Assist Me 1:  Doctor Doom

Alright now it's time for another chapter of Marvel VS BU. This chapter is an 'Assist me' with Doctor Doom as the star.

Max, Amay, and Doctor Doom Cosplayer © Miles923 on Youtube

Background Song is Doctor Doom's Theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3 (again). Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Assist me of Marvel VS BU: Fate of the Banger Universe #1: Doctor Doom<p>

Max outside the game says "Alright Max here with an assist me video for Marvel VS BU: Fate of The Banger Universe. Now we will be doing one character this assist and that character is Doctor Doom. He is the star of the Marvel VS Capcom 3 Series of 'Assist Me's and Marvel VS BU Series of 'Assist Me's plus Story. Also he volunteered to be first."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "That I did."

Max says "Alright so we enter the game now to start Doctor Doom's Assist Me."

They turn on the game and go to training mode and Max picks Doctor Doom with hidden missiles assist, X-23 with Ankle Slice, And Strider with Vajra Teleport. He then selects Z-Omega and two random villains as his opponents.

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Why Z-Omega?"

Max says "Because he brought you guys into the banger universe."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Good point."

Max picks Demon Village as the arena.

Doctor Doom inside the game says "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto."

Z-Omega says "I will control this universe."

Max says "Nice quotes."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Yeah they are."

Doctor Doom inside the game laughs four times.

Max Outside the Game says "Well he has the same taunts as in Marvel VS Capcom 3. Let's see if his movement is the same."

Max moves around doctor doom in the game and sees that the movement is pretty slow for walking, same slow Wave-Dash, and his usual jet pack moves but then he listens to the voice.

"Umm..." Doctor Doom outside the Game says.

Max says "Why is your voice in the game?"

Doctor Doom inside the game says, after 3 foot dives, "Too bad Everyone doesn't unlock The Great Doctor Doom."

Max says "What? How does the game know that?"

A message appears and says "Oh no, you got to deal with the Wily Virus. I'll fix it. From David The Writer."

Doctor Doom's voice after a loading screen is put back to normal.

Doctor Doom inside the Game says "Doctor Doom no longer is controlled by you, Z-Omega."

Z-Omega inside the game says "I will control this universe." He then laughs his signature laugh.

"Doctor Doom's Line is bizarre," Max says.

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Z-Omega won't win on my watch."

Max moves around doctor doom until he finds a new feature.

Max says "Well folks the next feature in Doctor Doom's Movements is foot-dive is now cancelable. Wonder why?"

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Yeah I do."

Then a message pops up and it's from Risker saying "If you want to know what's up with that... go look at his Move List without showing it on camera."

Max says "Alright we will be back after we look at that."

A brief black screen appears and then Max says "Alright so we are back. And the reason behind the cancelable foot-dive is a new hyper combo. We'll get to that when we get to the hyper combos."

Max then starts rolling through specials.

Doctor Doom inside the game says "Photon Blast!" A big blast of Photon energy emits from Doctor Doom which is kind of like Shadow's Chaos Blast.

Max says "Alright so we have a new special. He uses his entire body to emit a blast of photon energy. When did he get that through?"

Another Message appears on the screen and it's from the game "You revealed the hidden special of Doctor Doom. This special is unlocked from Doctor Doom running into Shadow The Hedgehog. He gets a boost on his armor from GUN. It will be shown in the story."

Max says "Wow, a special that only works in the Banger Universe."

Doctor Doom says "I like it. I wish I could do it outside the banger universe."

Max then switches off Doctor Doom and starts his first assist showing. It's the same as in Marvel VS Capcom 3. Same with Plasma Beam and Molecular Shield. Then Max stumbles upon Doctor Doom's Ω Assist.

Max says "An assist with the Ω symbol?"

Doctor Doom shrugs and says "I don't know."

Max picks it.

Max gets a message from Risker and it says "Ah Max, You're looking at the Omega Assist. Omega assists are airborne assists designed for adding onto air combos to do them you got to attack with an attack button and the assist of you're using and it will come out as a that attack button you use."

Max says "Alright then." He starts up a air combo with X-23 and then hits the heavy and doctor doom assist.

Doctor Doom inside the game says "Photon Shot!"

Doctor Doom outside the game yells "A photon shot assist? Sweet!"

A message appears on the screen and it's from Z-Omega saying "You will not succeed in defeating me."

"What is going on here?" Max says.

Another message appears on the screen and it's from Risker saying "Max, Z-Omega just sent you a message, didn't he? That means you have mastered 3 elements of a character. Final element is Hyper combos so start it up."

Max says "You mean Z-Omega gets threatened by the more progress you make?"

Doctor Doom says "That means it's a game that responds to your actions."

Max says "I got to admit that's pretty cool."

Max then starts to use the hyper combos and sees the ones from Marvel VS Capcom 3 are there and the same. Then he gets in the air and does a foot dive cancel.

Max says "Alright, I think I have to respond quickly so let's go."

He then does Quarter-Circle Forward Double attack button and then doctor doom does a super foot dive and slams Z-Omega into the ground and then uses Photon Blast!

Max yells "No Getting away from that!"

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Yeah."

Max says "Just so you know everyone that move is called Photon Foot Dive Blast."

Then with those new moves and the old ones, he shows off lots of different Combos.

Max says "Alright folks, that is Doctor Doom's Assist me. Now we are going to get our reward now."

They receive 10 bucks from the system.

Max says "Whoa 10 bucks. You still owe me 10 more bucks. So I suggest getting another assist me that you invited going."

Doctor Doom then thinks "I am trying to get X-23 to help out."

TBC...


	7. Assist Me 2:  Z Omega

Well it's time for Max to do his Second Assist me for Marvel VS BU and this assist me features Z-Omega. Clearly Z-Omega needs to not cause more trouble but here he is causing trouble in the real world by taking control of Zero from X-Series Cosplayers and turning their suits black.

Zero Cosplayer 1 © Banger-Universe-Devs. Z-Omega © tAll3Shyguy. Max, Amay, and Doctor Doom Cosplayer © Miles923 on Youtube.

Background song is Zero's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3. Now on with The story.

* * *

><p>Assist me of Marvel VS BU: Fate of the Banger Universe #2: Z-Omega<p>

Doctor Doom waits by the phone at Max's house for X-23 to call him.

Max comes in and says "Doom it's bedtime. Come On."

Doctor Doom goes to his bedroom and Max goes to his. Then suddenly both rooms' phone ring.

Doctor Doom picks up his and says "Hello, this is Doctor Doom."

On the other side, A voice says "Hello, This is Z-Omega."

Doctor Doom says "Z-Omega? As in the one controlling Galactus in Marvel VS BU? You got some nerve calling here?"

Z-Omega on the other side says "Yes but you got to know how to play all of the characters for tAll3Shyguy Skull Land to make sure you don't die."

Doctor Doom says "What do you mean?"

Max picks up his end and says "He means we are only alive because of Banger Universe Gods' protection that we lose if we don't do all the characters. Am I correct?"

Z-Omega on his side says "Yes, you are. So I have a proposition you train me and I will leave you alone."

Doctor Doom says "Max, are we really going to trust Z-Omega after his betrayal to the heroes of Marvel VS Capcom 3? We got to take into account that he just took the Power Cosmic and returned home, only to turn Maverick on those around him and then unleash Galactus on The Banger Universe."

Max says "Do we really have a choice, Doom?"

Doctor Doom sighs and says "Good Point..."

Max says "So will you be over in the morning?"

Z-Omega says "Yes I will be."

In the morning, Max answers the door to find Z-Omega waiting for him.

Z-Omega says "Are you and Doctor Doom ready to start this?"

Max says "Yes we are."

Max, Doctor Doom, and Z-Omega sit down on the couch.

Max says "As you can see from this video starting, everyone... today's assist me is Z-Omega. We will be running through basically the same way we usually do because there is nothing different about Z-Omega. he does however have Zero from Marvel VS Capcom 3's moves."

Z-Omega says "I like to face in my assist Sonic the Hedgehog with Sonic Wind assist, Doctor Doom with Hidden Missiles, and Ghost Rider with Heartless Spire Assist."

Max says "oh good choices who are your partners?"

Z-Omega says "I take Phalanx with Fire Rain Assist and M.O.D.O.K with Balloon Bomb Assist."

They begin the match for intro quotes.

Z-Omega says "You meddling in my affairs as well as Eggman's now?"

Sonic says "Yes and I will defeat you."

"Alright then. Folks you heard what we got so let's start with Z-Omega's Mobility." Max says.

Max moves around Z-Omega to reveal he has a wave-dash just like Zero's in Marvel VS Capcom 3 and slow movement speed just like Marvel VS Capcom 3. Then he jumps up in the air to see if he has a double jump and, differently than Marvel VS Capcom 3, he can double jump. In fact, he can triple jump.

Max says "A triple jump, wow."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Ah, it's pretty desireable through. It leaves him vulnerable if he doesn't attack right away."

Max says "Good point, Doctor Doom. let's see specials."

Max does commands beyond belief to find he has the same commands as he did in Marvel VS Capcom 3.

Suddenly Z-Omega says "Can't believe I am telling you this but Try doing a command immediately after a Triple Jump."

Max does a command after the Triple jump to find a whole messful of specials in the air.

Max says "Wow so specials after the triple jump are unique to that."

Doctor Doom says "Still much to be desired if you have to do it immediately after the triple jump."

Max says "Again a good point, Doom. let's see some assists. Who should I switch to Z-Omega?"

Z-Omega says "Switch to M.O.D.O.K..."

Max switches to M.O.D.O.K and does the 3 assists that were in Marvel VS Capcom 3. Then he starts up the Omega assist.

Z-Omega says "Genmu Zero!"

Max says "Wait i just realized Genmu Zero was Zero's level 3 in Marvel VS Capcom 3 and here Z-Omega is doing Genmu Zero as an Aerial special. How he get better?"

Z-Omega says "I tell ya. It's through the wily virus. It gave me the power to triple and do unique specials in the air. Also doing Genmu Zero as one of those Unique specials."

Doctor Doom says "Interesting... So only in the banger universe you can do that right?"

Z-Omega says "Right. By the way, I hope you get through any difficulites to my chapter."

Max says "What do you mean by that?"

"Any of the villains trying to stop you I mean." Z-Omega says. Then he does his signature laugh and says "I am kidding."

Doctor Doom says "Oh are you one of those of difficulties?"

"My my, you have forgotten that I have leave you alone after this." Z-Omega says.

Max then begins to laugh and says "he's right, Doom."

"My robotic life would be eaten too if Galactus isn't stopped." Z-Omega says.

Doctor Doom thinks "Yeah, I don't know about that."

Then they do Z-Omega's Hyper Combos. To see that Rekkoha is the same and Sougenmu is the same.

Max says "What could be different about his level 3?"

He executes it and it's a. Z-Omega in the game says "Genmu Zero Barrage." A barrage of Genmu Zeros are shot out toward the sky,

Z-Omega says "Do you see the powers of the Wily Virus?"

Max says "Very good, Z-Omega. That's all the assist me of Z-Omega. "

Doctor Doom says "What's that look for, Z-Omega?"

Z-Omega then says "Really that's all this game has to offer me. Please that's not enough to beat me." He then looks at Max and knocks him out. He says "And you thought I was going to leave you alone to mess up my plans. No I am going to destroy you."

Doctor Doom says "I knew we couldn't trust you. I will make you pay."

Doctor Doom fights Z-Omega and when he is on the brink of defeat, Max has him unleash Sphere Flame Hyper Combo on Z-Omega, making him explode and go into the Game.

Max says "Doom, did you just see that? His spirit went inside the game."

Doctor Doom says "Um, Max? What's weirder is that this is just A Zero from The X-Series Cosplayer..."

The Zero Cosplayer says "May I go home now?"

Doctor Doom says "Yes you may."

The Zero Cosplayer leaves and Max says "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Ten dollars appears in Max's Hands.

Max says "Well now we have ten more dollars."

TBC...


	8. Assist me 3:  Marvel's X 23

Alright it's time for the next part of Marvel VS BU. This part stars the 'assist me' of X-23 and the end of the battle in the Z-Omega assist being shown on X-23's computer. X-23 still seeks Z-Omega since she got the message from Doctor Doom. To tell the truth, X-23 feels protective over Doctor Doom and doesn't want to see Doctor Doom die or Max die for that matter.

X-23 Cosplayer, Doctor Doom Cosplayer, Amay and Max © Miles923 on Youtube. Z-Omega © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy skull Land on Fanfiction.

Background song is X-23's Theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Assist me of Marvel VS BU: Fate of the Banger Universe #3: X-23<p>

Flashback shows Doctor Doom fighting Z-Omega and when he is on the brink of defeat, Max has Doctor Doom unleash Sphere Flame Hyper Combo on Z-Omega, making him explode and go into the Game.

Max says "Doom, did you just see that? His spirit went inside the game."

Then the Flashback ends. Then we find Max strolling around outside, looking for someone to ask about why Z-Omega was just his spirit from the game. He has been wondering this for a while now. He asked many people and none have been able to answer him through. Then he runs into someone familiar.

X-23 outside the game says "Max, is that you?"

Max says "Hi, X-23. Yeah that's me. Were you looking for me?"

X-23 outside the game says "Actually I am on a mission to find out Information about Z-Omega's spirit entering Zero from The X series Cosplayers and using their bodies to do stuff in this world."

Max says "Wow, Doctor Doom just defeated one of those Zero from the X series Cosplayers controlled by Z-Omega's Spirit and his spirit went into our game."

X-23 outside the game says "From what I have learned, All the Marvel VS BU games are linked through a special signal from the Banger Universe. If he went into your game, then he is probably going after another Zero from The X-series Cosplayer."

Max says "So have you talked to Doctor Doom about doing an 'Assist Me' for our mission?"

X-23 outside the game says "I have and I decided to do it as long as it gets Doctor Doom out of debt from you. Would you like me to come with you to your house and do it now?"

Max says "That might be a good idea. Maybe our game can give you some info on this Z-Omega virus..."

X-23 outside the game says "You mean your game is sent by someone inside the Banger Universe?"

Max says "Risker the Cross-Breed Hero of the Banger Universe recruited Doctor Doom and I to do the whole story mode and 'Assist Me's for the characters. We get paid for doing the 'Assist Me's and we help out our friends in the Banger Universe by doing the story mode."

X-23 outside the game says "Alright then. Let's go."

They arrived at Max's house and Max enters the door first. Then X-23 outside the game enters the door. They then see Doctor Doom outside the game on the phone.

Doctor Doom outside the game says into the phone "Come on, Dormammu. I just want you to come do an assist me with max for Marvel VS BU. You are in it, remember?"

Dormammu outside the game on the other end says "I don't need to because I don't have a partnership with you or him. If I had some idea of when I am unlocked, I would do it but I don't have any idea. Try someone who you don't have to unlock first."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Okay how about I call you when we unlock you and tell you which chapter to watch?"

Dormammu outside the game says "Okay then. Then I will be able to learn myself from Max outside the game before I play myself. To tell the truth, I don't have you either. I am going to do Chapter 1 now."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Which chapters have you done?"

Dormammu outside the game says "chapter 2-5 so I know it's in chapter 6 or above that I am unlocked."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "I call you when we find out."

Dormammu outside the game says "Okay then. Goodbye."

Doctor Doom outside the game sighs and says "Goodbye."

Max says to X-23 outside the game "Doctor Doom has been trying to get another person who would do An Assist me for the later chapters so that he has gotten me an extra ten dollars. We only get ten dollars per Assist Me."

X-23 outside the game says to Max "So you only got 20 dollars so far. Well from helping me, I think Doctor Doom can get his twenty dollars debt pay off and I know someone he should call. Wolverine..."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Who to try next?"

X-23 outside the game says "I got an idea, Doctor Doom. Try Wolverine after we do this one. He might be interested if we get info from your game."

Doctor Doom outside the game turns around and says "Huh?"

X-23 outside the game says "Hi Doctor Doom."

Doctor Doom outside the game "X-23! You think, if the game gives us info on something you're searching for, Wolverine would do an Assist me with Max. Why?"

X-23 outside the game says "Well My mission is to find Info on this Z-Omega spirit entering the Zero from the X series Cosplayers. Wolverine gave it to me. If you guys help Wolverine by helping me, he would want to do it as repayment."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Are you here to do the assist me now?"

X-23 outside the game says "Yep."

Doctor Doom outside the game says "Then let's start."

The group gets in the seats and starts up the game.

An message from Risker appears and it says "Oh so you are doing X-23's assist me. Well I know she would be looking for information on the Z-Omega Virus that has been entering your world. I will be more than willing to give it to you for doing X-23's assist me and if X-23 picks Phalanx's Castle as the stage you do it on."

They get into Training mode.

X-23 outside the game says "I want Strider and Doctor Doom as my partners. I want Z-Omega as an opponent with 2 random heralds."

Max picks that team selection that she described.

X-23 outside the game says "I guess we got to go to Phalanx's Castle as the stage to get that info."

They go to that stage.

X-23 inside the game says "Well, you are my target."

Z-Omega inside the game says "Heh, Human Targeted."

They begin to test her movement controls.

Max says "Your movement controls are pretty much the same as in Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds."

Then he finds a Lightning speed dash.

Max says "Well that's different. She has a Lightning Speed Dash."

A message appears and it says "X-23 gets this movement control thanks to M.O.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K eventually gets beat by X-23 and she steals from him a lightning dash move that the Banger Universe was Offering."

Next they check their specials. They suddenly see a special called Lightning Strike.

A Message says "This special is gotten from Volt the Summon spirit. Sheena works with X-23 in one chapter."

Max says "Interesting Special. Let's see if there are any others."

He plays around with X-23's specials some more but didn't get any other specials that weren't in Marvel VS Capcom 3.

Max says "Well let's see your assists."

The first three are the same. Then he puts up the Omega assist and starts a combo and then goes in the air. He does the omega assist of X-23 and it uses the double slash of lightning on Z-Omega.

Doctor Doom Outside the Game says "Max, Let's switch back to X-23 and see if she has that double slash of lightning as one of her aerial moves."

Max says "Alright."

Max switches to X-23 and tries all kinds of combinations until he finds that Shoryuken control plus Light, Medium, or heavy uses the Double slash of lightning.

X-23 says "Wow I got a new move."

A message from Risker appears and it says "That double slash of lightning was learned from Harpuia. She will eventually work with Harpuia in one of the chapters."

"Now I bet the hyper combos are the same." Doctor Doom says.

Max does the hyper combos to find they are the same except for a specific Double Shoryuken command he finds on X-23.

X-23 in the game says "Lightning powers are mine." She attacks in full strength with a full barrage of Lightning attacks.

X-23 outside the Game says "Getting three new lightning moves gave me a Lightning Attack Barrage. The thing is I think we can only do these moves inside the Banger Universe."

Z-Omega sends a message "Argh you got another character complete. Well just so you know all moves exclusive learned in the Banger Universe are only usable in that universe. Which is why I have to tell you that tAll3Shyguy Skull Land is planning a Marvel VS BU 2. I won't spoil the villain through."

X-23 says "Yeah Assist me complete."

Max exits the game and a message appears.

The Message is from Risker and it says "So you have mastered X-23, Here's the info. The Virus is created by Max's and Doctor Doom's Game so the only way to end it is to have Max defeat story mode with all the 'Assist Me's complete."

10 dollars appears in Max's hands.

X-23 outside the game says "Well I be heading back to the Xavier mansion to tell Wolverine the info from Risker. I will also be telling him that You two got me the info so he will most likely send all the X-men in the game to help."

Max says "Alright then see ya, X-23."

X-23 outside the game then turns to Doom and says "Seeing you with the mask on and as an ally to my fight against Z-Omega, you would make a good friend."

Doctor Doom outside the Game says "Thank you, X-23."

Max says "So what's the next chapter about?"

A message appears and it says "The next chapter has you freeing Shuma-Gorath from control of Z-Omega's Trickery."

Max says "Alright the next video will be the first part of the second chapter and fifth part of Story battles."

TBC...


End file.
